narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daitaro Harusa
Daitaro Harusa "(ダイたろ はるさ, Harusha Daitaro)" is a shinobi of Kusagakure’s Harusa clan. He is known as “The War’s Miracle” as he was one of the survivors of the Fourth Great Ninja War. He has been out of commission for a long time but he is trying to bring his skills to the levels of his peers. He is very family centered as a child, but as an adult he knows he knows he has a duty to the world. He has had many senseis from his family and other places (most recently Captain Yamato). Background Part II: During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Daitaro was training in the academy. During his daily training, a stray White Zetsu appears and Daitaro, without much knowledge of how strong this enemy is, tries to battle him. In the battle he was severely wounded by the White Zetsu resulting in a damaged chest and neck. The others find a way to defeat the White Zetsu and the medical team stationed in Kusagakure have put him into a medically induced coma while they looked for solutions to fix him. He stayed in critical condition until the end of the war as they were able to keep him alive with the resources they had. After the war Tsunade and Konohagakure were in development of an artificial arm for Naruto Uzumaki, the hope seemed there for Daitaro, even with only a 20% chance of survival. With the success of the arm being used for Naruto, the procedure was set to be used on Daitaro. The cells were grafted to his body, but he did not wake up. Instead, he was stabilized but he stayed in a coma for another 15 years. While in a coma, he heard a voice in the darkness. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a large dark void laying in a pool of water. Raising to his feet he saw the only other person in the area. There it was revealed to him that he is a descendant of the Sage of Six Paths. “Only those related to me can see me in the afterlife with their connection to my chakra. This means that you are or must be related to me in some way.” The Sage of Six Paths was able to teach Daitaro the principles of Ninshu as well as the means to protect those he loves. Understanding that Daitaro might have to protect those he loves, the Sage of Six Paths mustered up his remaining power and bestowed it onto Daitaro. It is unknown what this has done. With the fortitude and guidance of the Sage he was able to mature during these 15 years. New Era: When awoken, his training within the medium between the afterlife and real life led him to have the mental fortitude and wisdom of someone who would have been alive the entire time. The Sage of Six Paths was able to impart his wisdom into Daitaro and give him the power he had remaining. When the training was done, he was able to wake up. He had the strategies and mindfulness now, he just had to work and train his body. Physically training with Kazo Yakusho (a family friend), he was able to start getting his body in better physical form. While training he accidentally changed the prosthetic arm of Kazo into a large tree. This is when he found that he had a new ability: wood release. With Hashirama cells and the Sage of Six Paths lineage, he is able to use wood release the likes have not been seen since Hashirama himself. After the session of training Kazo was able to change his arm back to normal while they both had a good laugh at the situation. After some other training sessions Daitaro was taught some other techniques involving controlling shuriken with wires. He decided to travel to Konohagakure in order to read the scrolls written by Hashirama and others who have used wood release in order to better his skills. After this journey, he was allowed to take the scrolls and train with Captain Yamato while staying in Otogakure. He would be able to understand his abilities better. He now stays with Captain Yamato watching Orochimaru and training. Personality Part II: Daitaro Harusa was a very stubborn individual. He preferred to keep to himself most of the time. When often met with conflict he liked to stand his ground, and when faced with a difficult situation he would often refuse to ask for help even when needed. His stubbornness also is the base of many arguments as he is very firm in his beliefs and does not appreciate when challenged, although will admit he's wrong when proven so. This has made it difficult for him to form close friendships, although he is often ready to help those in need. New Era: As an adult and having learned from the Sage of Six Paths, he has matured a lot more and implemented the elements of Ninshu into his everyday life. He tries to go along with others and their thoughts but he always struggles as he is not used to being with other people. He is very lighthearted but can get serious in a heartbeat. Many times he knows when to be serious and when to joke around. He doesn’t like to have to rely on others but he will if he has to. He often tries to seek the good in people as he wants to honor his teachings, but he also knows that some people are beyond saving. Appearance Part II: As a child he is a bit scrawny. He is about average height for his age. His skin is tan and his hair is dark. His hair reached his shoulders so he would constantly put it up in a bun to keep it out of his eyes. He wears his headband proudly because he had just graduated from the academy. His mother would help him with his hair in the morning when he was much younger. He always wears a beige and burgundy scarf that was made by her. He has white wraps on his hands to help with taijutsu. New Era: He is taller than other shinobi, and he is thin but built. After his coma he lost a lot of muscle mass and had to retrain his body to be up to the standards as the rest of the ninja. He has tanned skin and dark eyes. The skin around his chest and neck is white in color because that is the skin that was replaced with the artificial tissue. His hair is dark in color and is combed to one side coming over his headband almost covering his left eye. After the scarf was destroyed when he was attacked 17 years ago, he now wears another scarf made by his mother that replaces the beige color with a much darker charcoal color. He replaces the wraps on his hands for black fingerless gloves. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Upon awakening from his coma, it was revealed to him that he is able to use the rare kekkei genkai of: wood release. This is a technique which combines the use of water release and earth release. This kekkei genkai has the ability to suppress chakra and create structures which have a lot of strength. He is one of the only people to be able to use wood release, others being Hashirama Senju, Yamato, and Asura Otsutsuki. Ninjutsu While Daitaro has the ability to use water release, earth release, and yang release, he relies almost exclusively on using wood release. He feels as though this is the most versatile of his abilities and it can counteract a lot of jutsu which come from the other releases. With the Konohagkure scrolls and teachings of Yamato, he is able to use wood release with increasing efficiency and tenacity. He has not yet signed a summoning contract but he hopes to in the future. Bukijutsu Part II: He was pretty average when he graduated the academy. He didn’t necessarily focus too much on it when he was training. New Era: His overall concept of bukijutsu remained a bit lower than other ninja. He would rather feel the battlefield and the opponent hands on. He uses ranged weapons most because he would rather fight with his hands in close combat. He is able to redirect hits by long swords and weapons of that type. Shurikenjutsu Part II: When Daitaro was a genin he was already pretty good at using shurikenjutsu. He was able to pull off tricks that some other classmates could not. He was not the best in his class, and he was no where near the level of the Jonin, but he was complimented by his sensei multiple times. New Era: With the new physical and mental fortitude, he was able to surpass many other Jonin in this type of martial art. He had a better time grasping the shuriken and finding the target. With additional training from his multiple senseis he was able to find the way others would do this and changed his style to implement their different tactics and nuances. Taijutsu Part II: He was lackluster in taijutsu when he started. In the academy he would usually be bested by his classmates. With this in mind he started to train harder and longer to try and get better with his taijutsu. He placed the wraps on his hands to better help with the injuries that are acquired from the intense training he put himself through. New Era: With the help of the synthetic cells he is much stronger than the average shinobi. Most of his abilities have been increased, but his taijutsu has the best increase to it. Intelligence The battle strategy of Daitaro usually revolves around meeting the challenge head on and seeing if his skills can overcome his opponent. There is a lot of strategy that goes on during the fight as with the Sage of Six Paths he was able to learn how to think very quickly while engaged in battle. Daitaro tries to remain on the offensive, especially against weaker foes. He thinks his attacks out carefully when met with people who are considered much more powerful than thought. He does not do well with teams however, unless sharing chakra with them he cannot completely understand what their strategy is aiming for. The reasoning for strength by himself is having to rely on himself in the training he faced for years in his coma. Trivia *Created by Ganeondorf *His favorite food is Onigiri (Rice Balls). *His favorite hobby is learning new skills and learning to use them in his life. *It is unclear how Daitaro is related to the Sage of Six Paths, but it is assumed one of the Sage’s descendents had children with someone of the Harusa clan. *He has only ever completed 12 missions, all D-Rank *He is a bit ashamed of the attack from the fourth great ninja war, this leads him to wear his scarf more often. *Daitaro scored a 14 on the Mary-Sue Test so he is a Non-Sue